neospacefandomcom-20200213-history
Juno Ames
Name: Juno Ames Species: Imaja, Feline Configuration Height: 6'1" (185 cm) Weight: 161 lbs (73 kg) Eyes: Red Hair/Fur color: Hairless; has black skin Age: Born on March 13, 2312 (43, though appears to be in her prime) Faction: Imaja Profession: Xenobiologist Background: Juno was born as a human, known as Tanya Ames, on a colony world on the rim. She had an interest in being a doctor since she was a child, and had pursued that goal in school, staying at the top of her class. Her hard work paid off when she got a grant to attend a top ranking medical university in the city Alexandria on the planet Osirus, and she devoted all of her time to her studies. While majoring in medicine, she took a strong interest in xenobiology and took that as a minor. It was during her years studying at the university that she had first met an eccentric young man named Eric Richardson, and they developed a friendship in spite of their hectic schedules. After getting her doctorate and graduating, she got a job at one of the many clinics on Osiris, and took up a permanent residence in one of the suburbs of Alexandria. Her relationship with Eric grew then, and they got romantically involved for a few years. Both were very focused on their careers and ultimately had little time for a serious relationship, so they broke up. Shortly thereafter Eric had gotten accepted as part of a research mission on an experimental starship, the Stellaris, and disappeared with the ship, being presumed dead. She never was able to have a successful relationship after that point, preferring to lose herself in her work instead. After years of continuing her work, and building her reputation to the point that she became a professor in the very university that she graduated from, the ghosts of the Stellaris came back into her life, having shown up in the form of an alien being named Seito Akai. She discovered that he had been retrieved from the Stellaris, under a cover of secrecy, and was being studied by her boss, Dr. Phillip Chandler. She was furious at Chandler for covering up the rediscovery of the doomed ship, and became increasingly fascinated by Akai, hoping to find out more about what happened to the Stellaris' crew from him. Her curiosity inadvertently led her to assist Akai and a puma-taur named Feyrin when they decided to make a break from the laboratory after Feyrin killed Dr. Chandler in a fit of rage. She was terrified of Akai, but felt sympathy for him, agreeing to help him move to Ceres where he could start a new life. Her life became all the more terrifying when she started being visited by other Imaja, who were at first searching for Akai, then eventually took an interest in her, wanting her to join them. For three years she learned what she could about them so she could defend herself from their advances, and she turned her home into a fortress. She had some peace from them until Feyrin returned late in 2354, having had some unfinished business on Osiris. Feyrin's presence was used by the Imaja as a means of reasserting their desire for her to join them, and they presented another bargaining chip....the revelation that Tanya was displaying the early symptoms of a rare brain cancer that would kill her in a matter of months unless she joined them and let them transform her body. With Feyrin's support she agreed to join the Imaja, and left Osiris with them, leaving her career behind. After being transformed, and changing her name to Juno to represent her new beginning, she retained her talents as a xenobiologist, and served the Imaja collective by studying life forms, dissecting them to uncover arcane secrets about the structure of the universe. Though she still had her memories as being human, she had seen herself as being beyond human standards of morality, becoming cold and distant. Her talents eventually led her to be assigned to a special project in the sublevels of Shangri-La, on Ceres, studying a strange extradimensional life form that had somehow found its way there. However an unexpected intervention from Confed forces disrupted her research, and left her cut off from the portal that could take her home. Stranded in this universe, she has been seeking a way back to her home dimension. Skills: Juno is a scientist, and has an immense store of knowledge in the fields of medicine and biology. She is quite familiar with a variety of technologies and is skilled in the use of medical and scientific equipment. She is not very skilled as a fighter but is stronger than her size suggests.Being an Imaja, her alien body is very resiliant, being capable of surviving in extreme climates with little food or water. She can also survive in the vacuum of space for as long as she can hold her breath, which can be several hours. Her skin is as tough as kevlar armor, making her resistant to small arms. She is also a very fast healer. Her sense are also superior to those of the average human or recom, her eyes in particular being capable of detecting a broader spectrum of EM radiation. Personality: Juno is cold and detached, regarding most beings as little more than curious specimens, and she feels no remorse about killing someone in the name of science. She believes emotion to be a distraction, and so attempts to avoid forming attachments to others. While she may be loyal to an ally, she feels little obligation to help someone beyond what is absolutely necessary. She is polite and professional to a fault, even if totally amoral. Appearance: Typical of Imaja physiology, Juno has a humanoid body, human-like from the neck down, with an animal-like head; in this case her head looks like that of a cat. Her skin is thick and leathery in texture, utterly lacking in hair. Her eyes glow red, and appear to lack pupils. She has She is female in build and shape, but she seems to lack any details that would specify her gender, even though she prefers to go in the nude; it is easy for one to think that she is simply dressed in an exotic, form-fitting suit of rubber or leather. She has non-retractable claws on her fingers and toes, having a metallic sheen. Category:Notable Characters Category:Imaja